All Tomorrow's Parties
"All Tomorrow's Parties" is the fourteenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 59th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 8, 2006. Brooke is forced to grow up in a hurry when her trip to a New York City fashion show prevents her from attending an annual cheerleading tournament. Nathan and Lucas are influenced by the father of an old friend. Struggling with her birth mother's death, Peyton joins Rachel for a night of blowing off steam, and Haley and Nathan use their hotel room as the honeymoon suite they never had. Synopsis Brooke is on the road to New York for Rogue Vogue with Peyton and Haley, intending on flying to Charlotte for the cheerleading competition the next day. As they drive, Peyton tells the girls she has vowed to live life to the fullest like Ellie asked. Meanwhile, on the school bus to the Classic, Whitey gives the Ravens and the cheerleaders a lecture on not having a repeat of last year and announces an 11pm curfew. He also make a point of saying that the curfew applies to the chaperones, referring to Karen and Keith who are blissfully in love. Back at the car, Brooke leads the girls in a car game where they ask a question and tune the radio for a song to give their answer. However, they quickly abandon it when they see the skyline of New York City. At the hotel, Rachel is giving the cheerleaders instructions and they are shocked as she is stricter than Brooke. Meanwhile, Brooke arrives at the fashion show and is amazed at her surroundings. However, the staff inform her that the schedule has changed and she will be presenting her designs the next day. Brooke panics because now she can't compete at the cheerleading competition but Haley and Peyton encourage her to stay and wish her luck before departing. Back at the hotel, Karen and Keith settle into their room and look forward to a romantic night together but Whitey informs them that Keith is sharing the room with him as to set a good example for the children. Lucas and Nathan get in their room but are dismayed to discover it is a double bed, instead of two twin beds. Lucas wins a round of rock, paper, scissors and wins the bed. A knock on the door reveals Tony Battle, Nathan's friend Tony Battle from High Flyers camp and rival for the Classic. After hearing that the boys have curfew, Tony invites them to an "early wild night", which the boys agree to. Bevin pretends to be ill to get rid of her cheerleader roommate out the room as Skills has come to see her. At the fashion show, Brooke is overwhelmed until her model for the show, Solaris greets her. Solaris reveals that she too is a teenager and she and Brooke bond over being "kids" in an adult industry. Solaris invites Brooke to a club. Tony takes Nathan and Lucas to dinner at his house while Rachel continues to put the cheerleaders under pressure as she teaches the routine. Haley and Peyton finally arrive but Rachel ends practice and insists they all get some rest. Haley rushes off to see Nathan so Rachel invites a lonely Peyton to her room to share tequila. In New York, Brooke joins Solaris at the club. Solaris refers to a model in her 20s as old and washed up, which worries Brooke that the New York may be too fast paced for her. Back at the hotel, Rachel and Peyton share a drink when Bevin calls. Bevin informs Rachel that there has been a switch in the rooms--Haley is now sleeping in Nathan's room so Lucas has been moved to Peyton's room so Peyton is free to sleep in Bevin's room as Bevin will be out all night with Skills. However, Rachel lies to Peyton and claims Bevin was just leaving a message so Peyton will spend the night with Lucas. On her date with Skills, Bevin invites Skills to go swimming but he admits that he can't. Bevin offers to teach him and tempts him with her bikini. At Tony's house, Lucas and Nathan eat dinner and discover that Tony's father, Chuck, also played basketball but quit for his family. The two brothers compare their father's ideas to his and Tony's father insists every father hopes for the best for their child, even a man like Dan. Whitey interrupts Keith and Karen's romantic date to coerce Keith into going bowling with him. Back in New York, Brooke finds Solaris in the V.I.P room, passed out after using heroin. As she tries to revive Solaris, a creepy older man tries to hit on Brooke even after she informs him that she is only seventeen. Disgusted and terrified, Brooke leaves and grabs a cab. Peyton talks about Ellie while having another drink, but Rachel refuses to be a shoulder to cry on. Haley knocks on Karen's door and asks to hang out until Nathan returns. Karen and Haley agree to watch a movie but accidentally put on porn, much to their embarrassment. Meanwhile, Nathan and Tony play basketball as Lucas puts on make up with Tony's younger sister Aliyah. On the taxi ride home, Brooke calls Lucas and cries as she tells him how much she misses him. On her way to the hotel, she asks the taxi driver, Daoul, to turn on the radio, playing her road trip game to help her decide what to do. A Hindi song "Mere sapno ki raani" plays and Daoul explains the song is about a girl who is torn between two men, one offers her wealth whereas the other man offers her familiarity, relating to Brooke’s situation. Brooke asks for his advice and Daoul tells Brooke to take her opportunity with the fashion show because it might be her only chance at success. Still doubtful, Brooke goes to the fashion walk hall where a staff member tells Brooke that the show could jump start her career. However, Brooke decides that she still wants to do high school things like cheerleading and quits. Nathan returns to the hotel room to find Haley in the bath. He jumps in the bath as they kiss happily. Meanwhile, Rachel walks Peyton to her room who drunkenly sings a song that remind her of Lucas, but claims she meant to say Jake's name. Rachel drops Peyton off at the room, where she is surprised to see Lucas. He notes she is not managing her grief well. Peyton asks if everything is going to be all right, which Lucas assures it will be. The following morning, Peyton wakes up next to Lucas with a serious hangover and goes back to sleep. As Lucas finishes getting dressed as Brooke walks in. She sees Peyton in bed and assumes Peyton and Lucas slept together and storms off. Lucas chases after her and explains the situation. He begs her to trust him and Brooke believes in. At the cheerleading competition, Peyton scolds Rachel for getting her drunk and knowingly leaving Peyton in Lucas's room. Brooke interrupts their argument to surprise them but Rachel protests that she can't be in the cheer. However, the rest of the team is happy to have Brooke back and welcome her. Peyton goes to sit outside and finds a photo of Ellie and her as a baby in Ellie’s jacket. Lucas joins her and tells her not to live her life alone and she should let people in, unlike what Ellie did. At the cheerleading competition, the girls get prepared to go on and as Rachel stresses to win, Brooke tells them to have fun. They go on stage as the boys cheer them on. The routine begins successfully but Bevin bumps into Peyton, causing the whole routine to be thrown off The girls are all mortified and disappointed they have lost their chance to win but Brooke takes center stage and begins doing the robot. Haley and Peyton join her goofy dancing and eventually the rest of the team does too, with the exception Rachel who storms off. The Ravens, who are watching in the crowd, also join in. Skills also joins in whilst telling Lucas that he pretended that he couldn’t swim to get Bevin to sleep with him. In New York, Solaris is scolded for her drug use and finds out Brooke has pulled out of the fashion show. She smiles, knowing that Brooke is enjoying being a kid. Back at the competition, Keith assures Karen if all his days are like this, he will die a happy man. Karen asks him to marry her. Keith protests that he was going to propose and they kiss. The rest of the cheerleaders in the competition also storm the stage and join in the dancing. Memorable Quotes :"So H. James Scott, what are you more excited about? Fashion show or the cheerleading competition?" :"Sharing a hotel room with Nathan" :"You are so Brooke's roommate" ::Brooke Davis, Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer. :"Oh, those are gorgeous" :"And you should see the view. Oh and the bathroom, it comes with one...crusty old man" ::Karen Roe and Keith Scott find Whitey using their room :"Hey, it's Bevin. Peyton's not in her room right now, unlike me, who's like totally asleep. Haley switched rooms with Lucas so she could be with Nathan. Now Lucas is in Peyton's room because Brooke's not coming but of course we can't put a girl in with Lucas, especially Peyton. So, Lucas goes there, Peyton goes in with you. Chelsea is still with Ashley because I'm like really sick. Long story short, Peyton's in with you. Lucas is alone in her room." :"Ok, fine, I'll tell her. And tell Skills 'hi' from me" ::Bevin Mirskey causes room switches as she pretends she is ill from Rachel Gatina to hide the fact Skills is there :"Uh oh, someone is in trouble” :”Why? It’s not even past curfew” :”Oh Haley, you know, you’re always such trouble” :”Oh my god, you thought I was Keith” ::Karen Roe gets a surprised Haley James Scott :”Oh I could totally be down for John Cusack, Must Love Dogs” :”Oh yeah, that means you wanna watch it right?” ::Haley James Scott and Karen Roe pick a movie to watch :”It is a story of a young girl who’s very sad. She is torn between two men. One man is very rich and offers to take her away from her home to show her all the wonders of the world…The other man, this man, she has known all her life. She loves him very much” ::Daoul the taxi driver tells Brooke Davis the translation of the song on the radio, helping her make a decision. :”Are you drunk?” :”Are you wearing eye shadow?” ::Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer :”You sound like level 10 hung over” :”You should see me” :”Yeah, you look like ass too” ::Brooke Davis surprises Peyton Sawyer on her return :”You know, I’m still trying to figure out which was more fun last night, sleeping on the floor or Whitey snoring the theme song to M.A.S.H. Top that” :”Well, let’s see. I took a bath, I hung out with Haley and watched an adult movie” :”Haley is a bad influence” ::Keith Scott and Karen Roe talk about their nights” :”You know, if the rest of my days are like this, I’m gonna die a happy man” :”Marry me” :”You can’t propose to me. I was gonna propose to you” ::Keith Scott and Karen Roe. Voice-over :”I read a poem once about a girl who had a crush on a guy who died. She imagined him up in heaven with all the beautiful angels, and she was jealous. Ellie is gone, I imagine her with the bad ass angels now. Hanging out with them in their black leather jackets, causing trouble. But, I'm not jealous, I just miss her.” ::Peyton Sawyer (opening voice-over) :“Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.” ::Lucas Scott (closing voice-over) Music * "Idle Acres" - The Bells * "Torn Between 2 Lovers" - Mary Macgregor * "Nth Degree" - Morningwood * "Si O No" - Wild Whirled * "Armani" - Joel Wachbrit * "Hard To Beat" - Hard-Fi * "Deep Pocket" - Sharron March * "Tear You Apart" - She Wants Revenge * "Let's Be Friends" - Deathray * "Mere Sapno ki Rani" - Anand Bakshi & S.D. Burman * "Go On My Child" - Michelle Featherstone * "Love You More" - James William Hindle * "Huddle Formation" - The Go Team This episode's title originated from the song All Tomorrow's Parties, originally sung by The Velvet Underground. Trivia *Dan, Deb, and Mouth do not appear in this episode. *Although Daoul the taxi driver tells Brooke the story between a torn man, the real meaning of that song is that the actor who is in that song is actually asking himself when will his dream girl come in his life. Daoul says that the women finds her between two men but it is actually not in the real movie. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Ashley